kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Islanda
Republika e Islandës (Islandishte: Lýðveldið Ísland) me sipërfaqen e saj prej afro 103.000 km², është vendi i dytë për nga madhësia në ishujt e Evropës dhe ishulli më i madh vullkanor në botë. Ndodhet në Atlantikun verior, pak para pjesës jugore të polit verior, (rruzullit të tokës). Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Islandës Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësit administrative Qeveria e Islandës e administron vendin nëpërmjet disa niveleve dhe drejtime administrative. Njësitë regjionale Janë tetë njësi të quajtura regjione dhe përdoren për qëllime statistike. Sistemi juridik përdorë sistemin e vjetër të ndarjes. Njësitë zgjedhore Deri në vitin 2003, zgjedhjet për kuvendin republikan mbaheshin në nivel të regjioneve, mirëpo me një amendament për zgjedhjet janë bërë disa ndryshime të cilat kanë krijuar gjashtë bashkësi që shërbejnë për mbajtjen e zgjedhjeve. Njësitë e fisnore Janë 23 njësi të quajtura countes të cilat më tepër janë ndarje historike të fisnikëve Islandezë. Tani janë 26 përfaqësues zyrtarë të lartë që përfaqësojnë qeverinë me të drejta të ndryshme. Zakonisht nën mbikëqyrjen e këtyre përfaqësuesve gjenden policia lokale, në të cilin është një zyre speciale e komisionarëve për këtë qëllim, mbledhja e tatimeve, administrimi i deklarimeve të falimentimeve si dhe shërbimet për martesat e bashkëshortëve të pa fe. Njësitë administrative lokale Në Islandë janë 79 njësi administrative me kuvende lokale dhe i kryejnë shërbimet lokale si: organizimi i mbajtjes së mësimit në shkolla lokale, lejet ndërtimore e punë administrimi të niveleve të tilla. Image:Regions of Iceland english.png| Njësit regjionale Image:Constituencies Iceland.png| Njësit zgjedhore Image:Counties of Iceland with county seats.PNG| Njësit e fisnore Image:Municipalities of Iceland.png| Njësit administrative lokale Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Islandës Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Islandës është 103,000 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 65 00 V''', 18 00 '''L dhe 100,250 km 2 të kësaj sipërfaqeje janë tokë ndërsa 2,750 km 2 ujë. Vija bregdetare e Islandës është 4,988 km e gjatë ndërsa ajo nuk kufizohet nga asnjë vend tjeter. Klima e Islandës është gjithnjë e varur nga ajo që vjen nga veriu i oqeanit. Zakonisht klima është me dimër të butë dhe verë të ftohtë e të lagësht. Pjesa më e madhe e relievit është terren e rrafshët me disa male e fusha te ngrira, ndërsa bregdeti i saj është i mbytur në gjirinjët dhe ujdhesat e shumta në oqean. Pika më e ulët e relievit gjendet në nivelin e oqeanit Atlantik (0m) dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,119 metra në vendin e quajtur Uvanadalshukur (ang.:Hvannadalshnukur). Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Islandës Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Islandës Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Islandës Të tjera * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- *Official Gateway of Iceland *www.Izlandi.hu *Picture gallery from www.islandsmyndir.is *The governments website in English *The Trade Council of Iceland *Travel information from the Public Roads Administration ---- * Islanda af:Ysland als:Island am:አይስላንድ an:Islandia ang:Īsland ar:آيسلندا ast:Islandia az:İslandiya bar:Ísland be:Ісьляндыя bg:Исландия bn:আইসল্যান্ড br:Island bs:Island ca:Islàndia cs:Island csb:Islandëjô cv:Исланди cy:Gwlad yr Iâ da:Island de:Island dv:އައިސްލަންޑަން el:Ισλανδία en:Iceland eo:Islando es:Islandia et:Island eu:Islandia fa:ایسلند fi:Islanti fiu-vro:Island' fo:Ísland fr:Islande frp:Islande fy:Yslân ga:An Íoslainn gd:Innis Tile gl:Islandia - Ísland gu:આઇસલૅન્ડ he:איסלנד hi:आइसलैंड hr:Island hsb:Islandska hu:Izland hy:Իսլանդիա id:Islandia ilo:Icelandia io:Islando is:Ísland it:Islanda ja:アイスランド ka:ისლანდია kk:Исландия ko:아이슬란드 ku:Îslanda kw:Island la:Islandia lb:Island lg:Isilandi li:Iesland lmo:Islànda lt:Islandija lv:Islande mk:Исланд ms:Iceland na:Iceland nds:Iesland nds-nl:Ieslaand ne:आइसल्याण्ड nl:IJsland nn:Island no:Island oc:Islàndia pam:Iceland pl:Islandia pms:Islanda ps:آيسلېنډ pt:Islândia qu:Islandya ro:Islanda ru:Исландия sa:आइसलैंड sc:Islanda scn:Islandia se:Islánda sg:Islande sh:Island simple:Iceland sl:Islandija sr:Исланд sv:Island sw:Iceland ta:ஐஸ்லாந்து tg:Исландия th:ประเทศไอซ์แลนด์ tl:Iceland tpi:Aislan tr:İzlanda ug:ئىسلاندىيە uk:Ісландія ur:آئس لینڈ vi:Iceland vo:Lisladeän war:Islandya yi:איסלאנד zh:冰岛 zh-min-nan:Peng-tē zh-yue:冰島